Shadow Kissed
by JazzyMin09
Summary: Rose is a vampire, a protector sworn to watch over her best friend, Jamie. They drowned as children, and when Jamie brings Rose back from the dead nothing can go back to normal. The spirits are angry, and nobody gets a second chance at life if they can help it.


**Hey everyone. My name's Rose. I'm a Smallwood, which makes me part of one of the founding families. I'm 5.11" and average weight. I like sports, horror movies and watching over my best friend, Jamie. But you don't care about any of that, and I don't blame you. It's just crap. But you might want to know that I'm a vampire. **

A protector actually, born to watch over the witches. I know what you're thinking; I'm pale, drink blood, undead. But none of that's true. We're actually alive, no different from humans, except for the fact we have sharper senses and faster reflexes. The witches are vampires too. I don't drink blood, we just eat human food, but the witches have feeders. Humans who volunteer to let us feed on them because they love the excitement of a bite. It's like a drug to them, the rush they get when a vampire bites them is unbelievable, I know because… well, I protect my best friend, Jamie.

She isn't like me; she's pretty and girly and is addicted to her boyfriend, Aiden. He's really great actually, handsome, great personality, and he wouldn't let anyone say a bad word about Jamie. They have been together for a little over a year and are smitten, it's disgusting. We go to school at the academy, the school for vampires. We learn maths and English like you, but we also learn self defence and martial arts. We learn the history of supernatural creatures, vampires, werewolves, and most importantly, dhampirs. Dhampirs are the reason we protect the witches. They are the dead vampires, the evil ones. They want to kill off the witches, use them for their magic and then drain them of their blood, every last drop.

Jamie and I left the academy; we ran away and lived alone in the real world with the humans. I managed to get us a house and money, but when Jamie needed to drink I fed her myself. Witches always specialize in one of the four elements: Fire, Water, Earth or Air. Witches can use compulsion, they can tap into people's minds and make them do, say or think things that they do not even understand. Witches can't compel other witches or vampires, no matter what their element is. Witches can do magic involving any element, but they are strongest in one. Fire users would find it easy to start a forest fire but a wind user would find it easier to make a tornado.

I haven't really been assigned to Jamie, to protect her, but we have been best friends since we were 9 and everyone knows we will end up being paired together. What a lot of people don't know is that we're bonded. Jamie hasn't specialized yet, but she seems to shine out in certain parts of magic. She can use compulsion better than anyone else I know, she can even use it on vampires, but it's weak. She can also heal, but I don't know what element that's in, I have never seen it before.

When we were younger, Jamie and I were in a car accident. We were going to her families cabin for Christmas with her parents and brother, Anthony, and the car drove off a bridge into the river. Her family all died, and I did too. Somehow Jamie healed me, brought me back, and now we have a special connection that no distance or fight could eve break. We can feel each other, we share emotions and I sometimes actually slip into her head, as if I was in her body. When that happens, I can see and feel exactly what she can. I think it's cool, it might come in use one day, but she doesn't like it. She says that it's an invasion of her privacy.

Aaron doesn't know anything about it; he is a protector like me, which is weird. Not many witches and protectors can date, it messes with our jobs, but while we are in school I guess its okay. Our connection is strange, nobody has heard of anything like it before. We think it happened when Jamie saved me, something clicked when she brought me back that connected us forever. I can see things too now, like ghosts. Jamie says that when I drowned, I touched the edge of death, so now I have a connection with the spirit world too. That might be useful one day; maybe I will learn how to control it.

I think that's all of the facts you need to know about the past, but now we need to get on with the story. I just want you to know that all of this is true, every life, death and relationship involved. I haven't changed the names and the most important thing is this: our lives are NOT twilight. Twilight is not real, a fictional book, there are no live stories where humans fall in love with vampires and have hybrid babies. Werewolves are real, evil creatures that cannot control themselves when they turn; they are NOT cute fluffy dogs. The story is one filled with death, and there is a ton of blood, no easy die-in-your-sleep tales or any of that crap. This is what really happens in our lives, our real story. We run on a nocturnal schedule, so this is what happens while you sleep.


End file.
